


Letting Things Slide

by Miriadel_theRogue



Series: Mistletoe [3]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadel_theRogue/pseuds/Miriadel_theRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following <em>Mistletoe</em> and <em> Warming Up to the Idea</em>.  <br/>Bing's hosting a New Year’s party, not immensely large but enough people Lizzie should be easily able to blend into the crowd.  That was the plan anyway, dashed by the fact that Darcy appeared before she removed her jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Things Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!  
> This is the third installment in my _Mistletoe_ series. Keep in mind that just like the other two parts, they were written and take place during December of _The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ timeline. The series is based on interpretations I had then with no knowledge of what was to come.  
>  Also, sorry for being so late in the evening. That was entirely my fault.

She knew her judgment was better than this. She was a smart, vibrant young woman who made her own decisions, and she prided herself on her judge of situations and character. Yet here she was, standing in the giant foyer invited here by none other than William Darcy.

Bing was hosting a New Year’s party, not immensely large but enough people Lizzie should be easily able to blend into the crowd. 

That was the plan anyway, dashed by the fact that Darcy appeared before she removed her jacket. “Good evening, Lizzie.” Darcy moved in to accept her coat as she removed it.

Lydia interrupted, waving her hands for attention. “Uh-hello?”

“Good evening, Lydia,” Darcy said with a certain amount of nothing to his tone.

Lydia slung her jacket over Darcy’s arm and used his shoulder as support to take off her shoes and reveal her slipperiest socks. With a whoop that drew looks from the other guests, Lydia took a stumbling start on her mission to sock slide.

Staring at her feet, Lizzie felt Darcy still standing there. “I am glad you could make it,” he said.

“Yeah, well, you were nice enough to invite us.” Lizzie pushed her hair out of her face. She noticed Bing walking past a doorway and remembered her older sister. “I did my best, but Jane wouldn’t come.”

Darcy avoided her eyes, glancing after Bing as well. “I understand.”

Before Lizzie could speak again they were rudely interrupted. “There you are,” exclaimed Caroline. She came from the side and draped her arms over Darcy much like the Bennet girls’ coats. “Oh, hello Lizzie,” she said dripping with her hostess charm. “What a pleasure to see you.”

“I’m sure,” Lizzie pursed.

“You don’t mind if I steal Darcy away do you?” asked Caroline. Again, Lizzie didn’t get a chance to respond and Caroline was leading Darcy away into the party. 

Taking a deep breath for strength, Lizzie headed into the party, stopping by the refreshment table simply so she could hold a glass of champagne. It made her look festive.

Lizzie chatted with a few people, mostly people she didn’t know. The whole thing wasn’t as bad as she anticipated what with all these high profile people around. A woman asked what she was studying and Lizzie was hesitant to respond but it turned out the woman was very interested and Lizzie ended up talking to her for a solid twenty minutes.

Throughout the party, she saw glimpses of Darcy but he seemed destined to get pulled away as soon as they made eye contact. About half the time this happened, Caroline was somewhere in the vicinity and the significance of that wasn’t lost on Lizzie.

Heads turned as Lydia’s yell of excitement rose through the hallways. Lizzie shook her head, noticing Bing extricating himself from the group of women he was surrounded by. Slinking off into the kitchen, Lizzie was able to watch him through the doorway as he leaned against the refrigerator. Her line of sight was blocked temporarily as Darcy joined his friend.

She was too far away to hear the words, but anyone could tell Darcy was comforting Bing. Dying to hear what they were talking about, Lizzie started closer.

“Why Lizzie, I’m surprised you’re still here.”

The eye roll was an immediate response to Caroline’s judgmental cheeriness. “Caroline, I’m sure you have something worthwhile to say.”

Caroline’s face twitched in demeanor before instilling that plastered smile. “You are always so quick with your words; it’s a shame you aren’t so quick to see when you are not wanted.”

“At least I recognize you’ve foregone any attempt at pretending you’re not bitter,” Lizzie retorted. “Come to ask me what’s in the letter again?”

She flicked her hair over her face, deflecting. “When Darcy told me he invited you, I never expected you to actually show up.”

“Maybe I did it to spite all of you.” Lizzie took a step towards Caroline.

“Poor Lizzie,” warned Caroline. “For whatever reason you became enamored with Darcy—don’t deny it; I saw the way your eyes kept darting to him all evening—and now you’re hurt that he’s ignoring you. All those terrible things you’ve said about him, all those insults you said in front of thousands of people, not to mention your humiliating family and financial standing, it’s a wonder he even liked you in the first place. The best thing you’ve ever done is reject him and Darcy has done well to remember that.”

Lizzie exhaled to keep things somewhat civil. “I don’t know what I ever did to make you hate me but when you say things like that I’m glad I did it. No, don’t answer,” she held up a hand to cut off Caroline’s retort. “I’m not planning on listening.” She stormed away, slamming her champagne glass down on the nearest table.

Caroline was wrong. Yes, Darcy had originally mentioned that her family was an issue but he’d overcome that. The guy had come over for dinner, listened to her mother drone on for hours, which was enough evidence for her that he had moved on. In fact, Darcy’s invitation tonight had included her parents but they’d had previous plans. A person doesn’t do that if they haven’t buried the hatchet.

Darcy certainly wasn’t ignoring her; she’d seen him Christmas Eve, Christmas and tonight. He’d met her at the door and taken her coat, which any gentleman such as Darcy would do.

Another happy scream from Lydia echoed through the house. A group of guests currently near Lizzie grumbled about how inappropriate the girl’s behavior was and Lizzie was about to agree when she realized she didn’t.

Her family was her family and yeah, they were overwhelming annoying on just about every occasion but they were her family. Lydia could be obnoxious but she had a good heart. Besides, these people saw nothing but deception in Jane, the kindest soul ever known. She’d given them more than enough chances and if they couldn’t respect her family, then maybe she didn’t want to know them.

Ready to leave this pretentious atmosphere forever, Lizzie caught sight of some of the Christmas decorations. A line of stockings made of fuzzy red fabric with white collars decorated the railing of every other stair up towards the next floor. Lydia whooped somewhere and Lizzie stepped forward resolutely. She tore down two of the stockings, sitting down on the bottom step to remove her shoes.

Lydia came around the corner, sliding in with expert skill in her mismatched old socks. “Best sock slides ever!” she announced. Her attention fell on Lizzie who had two big stockings resting against her ankles. “Did you steal those?”

“Yes I did.” Lizzie stood proudly. She rocked her arms back and forth stretching them. “Let’s race.”

Lydia beamed, ambushing Lizzie in a bear hug. “First one around the stairway wins; loser buys at Carter’s. Ready, go!”

Shouting, Lydia headed off and Lizzie shot after her. The stockings were big so the buildup was challenging. The payoff was great; the stockings slid over the hardwood like a dream, so smooth and Lizzie lost control and hit a wall in a fit of giggles. Realizing she’d won the race, Lizzie cheered to Lydia’s frown.

“Best three out of five?” the older girl suggested.

They started off again, running over the slippery surface in their stockings to gear up for the slide. Again, the hindrance of her over large decorations pulled ahead in the sliding portion and Lizzie fought to stay erect as she swung around the corner.

Lizzie collided with someone, losing her balance completely. Flailing to try and catch her fall, Lizzie was stunned when she never hit the wood. A strong pair of arms encircled her, and Lizzie traced them up to Darcy’s face. There was a brief moment where Darcy held her slightly off the ground and her legs bent at the knee so that the stockings just barely hung on.

Lydia stopped a few feet past them, loudly declaring her victory. Darcy released Lizzie quickly as Lydia turned around, but caught her again before the shock of it could tip her over. Lydia smirked and said, “I’ll leave you two alone.” Lizzie gaped after her like a fish out of water as her sister slid away.

Darcy released her and Lizzie regained her confidence. “If you’re here to tell me how my family’s an embarrassment…”

“I’m not.” She stared at him suspiciously. Darcy leaned down to pick up the stocking that had fallen off her foot, and standing back up he held it out to her.

Slowly, Lizzie took it, keeping eye contact as she pulled it back on over her foot. Darcy gestured at the open floor, clasping his hands in front of him as he stepped out of the way.

“Lydia?” Lizzie yelled, still watching Darcy. “Ready for round three?”

Out of nowhere, Lydia shoved Lizzie from behind and sped off. Lizzie ran to catch up and Darcy watched them race the rest of the evening, a hint of a smile growing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> To Stef, who reminded me it was yet another Monday in my crazy, hectic, no-longer-routine life.  
> And thank you to everyone who reads these. You're wonderful!


End file.
